Expanding Family 2!
by MILEYlovesEMMETTandALICE
Summary: it's baaack. here's the sequl. you'll never guess what's happened. you might want to read the first one before this otherwise you'll be completely lost. rated M becuas i felt like making it that.
1. Chapter 1

_Last time in Expanding Family: "what did you want to ask me?"_

"I was wondering if you would take the kids."

"what?!"

"my husband died a few weeks ago. And the doctor says I won't make it through the birth. But my babies will. I want someone I trust to take them."

"what if I don't take them?"

"they'll be put up for adoption. Aunt Helen's not doing good. They say she doesn't have much longer. She got cancer a few years ago."

"what about mom?"

"she and Caleb and dad are going to be doing too much traveling for three babies. She said I should ask you."

"did she explain to you that I'm getting married to vampire and I live with him and his vampire family?"

"yes. I thought it over. And by the way they don't smell like humans. They're what ever we are. I understand if you don't want them. We're only eighteen. Mom and me just thought that since you would never be able to have kids because you're marrying a vampire that you might want them."

"do I have to give you an answer tonight?"

"no, I don't have to tell the adoption agency for another week."

"okay, well. Let me talk to my family and then I'll get back to you okay?"

"okay. thank you."

"any time sis." I hung up and tried to sleep some more. That wasn't going to happen so I figured I could talk to them family now. I got out of bed and ran to Calum's room. I didn't even bother to knock. He was laying on his bed listening to music. I walked over and sat next to him looking down at him. his eyes were closed and if I didn't know better I would have thought he was asleep. I poked him in the chest. He didn't move. I did it again.

"Calum…." Still nothing. "Calum!" his eyes opened and he smiled.

"yes?"

"I need to talk to you."

"talk away."

"okay first I need to be brutally honest with you. I have a twin sister over in Europe."

"a what!"

"a twin. Twin sister." I explained everything to him in matter of minuets and bit my lip while I waited for his answer.

"well, I guess we'll have to do the only reasonable thing."

"okay, I call her so she can call the agency." I turned to get off the bed and go back to my room but he caught my arm.

"wrong reasonable answer, she's family, they're family, I think we should take them. They never have to know we aren't their real parents. It will be fine. If you want them then we can take them."

My eyes lit up. I wanted them badly. I knew me and Calum could never have children of our own and adopting would be out of the question because of the human blood. I was a little worried but my happiness was much greater. I threw my arms around his neck.

"oh thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"I'll do what ever you want."

"but I do think we should go and talk to your family before we give my sister an answer."

I bounced down the stairs and Calum trailed behind me. as soon as I reached the bottom I was struck by something, cold, white, and hard. And small.

"I can't believe it!! we never thought we'd have little bundles of joy running around!" Alice was squealing and bouncing up and down.

"I know I'm excited too! I didn't ever think I'd get to be a mom!"

"lucky!" Rosalie came in and joined our little circle of bouncing and squealing. Finally we calmed down and made our way to the living room where everyone else is.

"so when are they coming?"

"I have to call my sister. We get to name the twins and then there's Nicky. I think my sister is planning on coming over here to bring Nicky and have the babies."

"that means I have some serious decorating to do!" Esme chirped bouncing up and down in Carlisle's arms.

"we are going to completely have a baby shower!" Alice and Rosalie chided at the same time. Well that was easier than I thought.

"well I guess I'm going to go call my sister and ask when she's coming."

I ran back to my room. I grabbed the hose phone and dialed the numbers as fast as I could. Ring… ring…ring….

"Ello?"

"Hey! It's me!"

"Oh! hey, did you talk to mister studdley, stud?" I could hear her giggle.

"yes I spoke to him and… they said yes!"

"Yay! that's wonderful. I feel so relieved knowing my children will have a good family."

"when will you be bringing them?"

"well I am coming next week. And I'm staying for about a month until the babies are born."

"okay, my mother in-law and my sister in-laws wanted to know because my mother is doing the bedrooms and my sisters are buying clothes and toys and stuff. none of them can have children so they are all completely thrilled."

"wonderful! I'll have Nicky there as soon as possible."

"you're not going to keep him as long as you can?"

"no, it's hard to take care of him and be pregnant. He's quite rambunctious."

"he'll fit in fine here. you should see my brother in-laws, and my fiancé for that matter."

She laughed her bell like laugh. "you're fiancé is about to run in followed by his sister. She's yelling at him because he used all her hair gel from France."

"thanks for the warning, I'd better go before my room looks like a hurricane came through."

"bye. Love you, can't wait to see you."

"love you too, sis."

I shut my phone and counted down aloud.

"5…4…3…2…1." Calum, being followed by a livid Alice, burst in and ran to hide behind me.

"don't let her get me! save me Miley!"

"Alice, I have a whole brand new bottle of that stuff under the sink in my bathroom you can have it."

"no, I want Calum to replace it."

"actually the bottle I have is Calum's I took it the other day because it looked interesting but I never got around to using it."

"well thank you then." she skipped to my bathroom and then back out the door holding the bottle of gel.

"you took it! I got yelled at because you got bored so you took my gel!?"

"yep pretty much. Now if you don't mind, I'm tired and I'm going to bed."

"but… but… I hardly got see you today."

"Calum, it's only been today for about three hours."

"exactly! What did you do the day before yesterday? You weren't around."

"I went shopping! I have got to show you the shoes I got!"

"actually, why don't you just get some sleep? I mean you said you were tired. I'll just wait until tomorrow. I wouldn't want you to be lacking sleep." He sat on my bed and looked out my back window as he spoke. I sped off to my closet and put on my new heels using my super speed.

---------------------------------------CPOV-------------------------------------------------------------

I sat on her bed and stared out the back window plotting ways to escape while rambling hoping it would help. I wasn't watching what she was doing though. I hoped she was watching me or maybe, even better, had fallen asleep!

Boy was I wrong. As soon as I finished my sentence my head was being turned y a red shoe on my cheek. The shoe was connected to a foot. The heel was about three inches and had a peek-a-boo toe. I followed the foot up the leg my eyes dancing with pleasure. I was really happy I hadn't left. Miley was lying on the bed with one leg propped up on the other using her foot to turn my face to look at her. whoa, I had never noticed how perfect her legs were! The muscle tone as very visible. My gaze drifted up to her face and she smiled. But it wasn't her usual smile, it was a very… seductive smile.

At that moment I had the most overwhelming urge to take her into my arms and kiss her until the end of time.

"so, so you like my shoes?" she even had a seductive voice! This is the most unfair thing I've ever witnessed.

"I like more than the shoes."

"well I'm tired now and so I'm ganna go change and then go to sleep. Good night."

"we have a week left of school and you're going to waste a whole night sleeping?"

"yes, actually, I am."

------------------------------------------MPOV---------------------------------------------------------

I walked to my closet and put on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top that comes down to my belly button. I walked back out and Calum was still on my bed. I leaned against my head board and picked up the book I was reading. I didn't even notice Calum get up but he was suddenly in the door way.

"I'm going to my room now."

I didn't stop reading I was too absorbed. "uh-huh."

He frowned and waited for something. "love you too." His voice dripping with sarcasm.

"uh-huh."

"are you listening?"

"uh-huh." No actually I wasn't. the next thing I knew I was pinned to my bed and Calum was holding himself above me.

"are you seriously going to ignore me right now?"

"of course not, baby." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself to him to press my lips to his. When I pulled away he frowned.

"Calum, I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed his cheek but he didn't move. "Calum you can get off me now."

"I don't wanna."

"oh don't be a baby, get off or I'll push you off and then lock the door."

"like a lock would stop me."

"I'll take away you stereo." He was off me and flying down the hallway.

"NO! she can't take me stereo!" I got up and closed the door then fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

--------------------------------CPOV--------------------------------------------------------------------

"after Miley threatened me an I left, I went to Alice. I knocked on her door and made sure there were no weird vibes coming from said bedroom. A second later the door was lung open and I was pulled inside.

"I know why you're here but I have something to say first."

"…"

"okay, Miley's parents are going to be giving Miley the house because they are going to start traveling now that you and her are getting married. and I also know what you're going to do with the house."

"how? Miley doesn't even know about it yet."

"actually, her parents had brought it up once and she said she would never sell it because of her beloved horses. so we're all moving in with her there! She just hasn't told us yet so you can't say anything about it."

"okay… well now I forgot what I came to ask you about."

"you came to ask me if you could borrow my gel."

"_My _gel that Miley gave you because I stole yours."

"well here."

she disappeared for a second then returned with the bottle of Gel. I took it and walked back to my room. I couldn't believe that in less than a week I would be playing the role of daddy. Wow, what if I'm not a good father! I can't do this! My door opened and in the door way stood a very bored looking Edward.

"will you lay off all the negative freaking out thoughts! You'll be a good husband and a good father! Okay? stop worrying." He smiled. "trust me we all worry at first, you'll be fine. Just keep in mind that making her happy is the key."

"what if I disappoint her?"

"you won't." he smiled then disappeared. I stared at my ceiling for an endless amount of time. I didn't even notice the door open or someone slip in until there was a tiny warm figure on top of me. I opened my eyes, that I hadn't realized were closed, and looked at Miley. She had her elbows on my chest propping up her chin staring at me.

"I thought you didn't sleep?"

"I wasn't sleeping… just spacing out."

she laughed her glorious laugh. "right."

"what time is it?"

"a little after seven."

"you're up early."

"I know; I wasn't really that tired." She traced the most likely dark circles under my eyes.

"so what are we doing today?"

"you're going hunting because you need it, and me and the girls are going shopping."

"I don't need to hunt."

"the last time you went was two weeks ago and you look sleep deprived. Please go?"

I sighed in defeat, I could never say no when she did that. "what are you shopping for?"

"well we are baby shopping of course!"

"really, have you decided what rooms the kids get yet?"

"yes, at my house. We're all moving there. I know Alice already told you because she told me she did when I told her this morning after I talked to my mom."

"when are we moving in?"

"today."

"oh, then why don't I wait to go hunting?"

"fine! But you must go as soon as you can. You look wretched."

I smiled. "well I guess I'd better go help testosterone group move in. I'm sure they already started."

"yes. Now go get with your testosterone groupies and help while I go shopping." She smiled and kissed me on the lips quickly before she flounced out of the room.

Yeah really short I know… but I wanted to post something before I go to bed so this is it. I'll post new stuff a lot tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

-------------------------MPOV--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Like, OMG! This is ganna be so fun!"

"Onward to Home Depot!" Esme pointed to the sky and used a really weird voice I had never heard her use. And apparently neither had anyone else judging by their faces.

"What… was… that?!" Rosalie eyes were wide, Alice's left eye was twitching, and Bella… well you can't really describe her face. Esme looked at all of us like we were the crazy ones.

"What? I like Home Depot." Esme turned and made her way out to the SUV. We followed and climbed in. We drove to Home Depot and started looking at paint. Esme and Bella are doing the decorating and painting, Alice and Rosalie are buying all the clothes and such –they insisted they get new wardrobes. I was just there to tell them what I wanted. For the twins bedroom we decided to go with an off-white and pale green color scheme. The walls were going to have a rim around the middle and the bottom would be stripped and the top would be just green. The cribs were the same color white and the carpet would be shaggy and light tan. The dresser would be the same color white also. They were getting a room that also had an office so we were going to turn that into a play room.

Nicky's room was going to be sports themed. The walls were white and the border was navy blue and had soccer balls, basket balls, foot balls, and base balls. The border matched the pillows and the bed spread. The dresser was dark mahogany. He had the same carpet as the twins did in their room.

When we were finished decorating their rooms we moved onto the rest of the house. We rearranged the living room, dinning room, family room, and anything else that could be rearranged. The house looked wonderful when we finished. It took us three days because we painted and had new flooring put in some rooms. When the house was finally done I collapsed on me and Calum's new bed.

----------------------------------------CPOV------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into my room and Miley was sleeping on our bed. I hadn't seen her for a few hours so I went over and sat down next to her. I didn't want to wake her because I knew she hadn't slept lately. The kids will be coming in two days and I know she's excited. We all are. I brushed my finger tips down her cheek and she sighed in her sleep. I loved to watch her sleep. I clearly understood why Edward did it. They talk and it's cute. Her eyes fluttered open and I got hit with a huge wave of tiredness.

"What time is it?" she was still half asleep and wanted more.

"Five AM. Go back to sleep, honey."

"okay." she lay down again and was out like a light. I got up and walked down to find my brothers. I found them in the living room playing their Wii. I sat on the couch and sighed.

"Why so down dearest brother?" Rosalie walked in and sat next to me.

"Nothing."

"I'm getting more than nothing vibes my brother." Jasper kept playing but obviously felt my emotions.

"He misses Miley. She's been asleep for a while and he's lonely." Edward answered jasper's question by reading my thoughts.

"Think of it this way, at least the rest of us aren't having sex! That would be even worse!" Emmett laughed and then swung too hard and hit jasper in the face. That would be bad. All those sexual wants and my soon-to-be wife is sleeping.

"Emmett! Can't you control your arm! You always hit me!" Jasper kept playing because he probably didn't really feel it.

"You know Rosy; we haven't had sex in a few days." Emmett threw me a smile.

"Do you enjoy torturing me?" I glared at him.

"You know, come to think of it, none of us really have. And this is getting boring. Oh Alice!" Jasper smile at me too with the same wicked glint in his eye.

"Come on guys, don't be so mean. We should at least wait until Miley wakes up." Edward that little bastard. He knew that I wouldn't do anything until me and Miley were married.

"Now, now Calum, I don't think that's a very nice name for your own brother." Edward laughed and told everyone else.

"Bastard." I muttered under my breath.

-----------------------------------MPOV----------------------------------------------------------------

After I knew Calum was gone I sat back up and laid my ear against the floor. I was bored and I wasn't tired. So I wanted to do a little eavesdropping. I heard his whole conversation with his brothers and sister. I laughed and then Alice came in.

"This is going to be so fun!"

"You saw?"

"Of course."

"Excellent. It'll have to be tonight because my sister is coming tomorrow. She decided to come a little bit early."

"That's plenty of time. To the mall!"

"It's only five in the morning."

"Yes and by the time you get ready and we get to Orlando it will be seven and that's when the mall opens."

"Nice plan."

"Thinking ahead." She tapped on her head and smiled before disappearing, no doubt going to tell Rose because she wouldn't want to miss this. I got up and took a shower then got dressed. By the time I was ready it was six thirty. Okay so we would get here at about seven thirty but oh well. I ran down stairs and me, Alice and Rose ran out to Alice's Porsche.

We made it to the mall by eight because Alice got a speeding ticket that she paid for on the spot. We spent a lot of time in Victoria's Secret. We were at the mall until about six then we went back to our house. Alice got everyone to go hunting except Calum. He went to his office to do some work for Carlisle. That gave me time to get ready. I put on the outfit Alice and Rose picked out. It was a black corset with Red lines and red lace around the neck line with a pair of black boy shorts that matched. I put on a black baby doll tee over it. I wore my new black heels to complete my outfit. I looked in the mirror to make sure I looked good, which I did, then I made my to Calum's office.

----------------------------CPOV------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was doing some research on the internet for Carlisle while everyone was out hunting. I heard a little knock on my door.

"Come in!"

A few seconds later Miley was behind me looking over my shoulder at the computer.

"You really need a break. You've been in here all day."

"Yeah I know but I don't want to be busy when Nicky gets here tomorrow."

She walked around and sat on my lap and rested her head on my shoulder. I noticed that all she was wearing was a black shirt that made her chest more noticeable. I never noticed how big her boobs were! **LOL my friend gave me that idea**

"Calum, can't we do something other sit here tonight. It's our last night without kids."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know…" before I could blink she had moved so that she was straddling my waist. She played with the collar of my shirt and placed kisses up and down my neck.

"No. I told you, I want to wait until we're married."

"Please?"

I made a bad move, I looked in her eyes they were so soft and sweet. Her big blue pools of love. Curse those gorgeous eyes. Before I had time to think we were back in our room and I had her pinned underneath me. I kissed her neck and her collar bone. Once again with out thinking, I ripped her shirt off. When I looked down she was wearing a black and red corset. She giggled at my facial expression.

"You like it?"

"Right now, yes and no."

She giggled again. "I think we should make this a little more interesting shall we?" I raised a questioning eyebrow. "Tag you're it!" she pushed me off her and had flipped me over onto y back and she was sitting on my waist. She leaned over and whispered in my ear seductively, "catch me if you can." She bit my earlobe playfully before she ran off. She ran out the door and down the stairs I chased after her into the living room.

------------------------EPOV----------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were all getting back to the house after hunting. I was leading and everybody was behind me when I opened the door we all looked in and stared. Calum was coming around the corner with Miley. She had her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He was holding her up.

"We'll be going to our room now." Calum called over his shoulder as he walked them up the stairs.

"You weren't supposed to catch me!" Miley giggled oblivious to our presence.

I caught Calum's thoughts by accident. '_sex, boobs, butt, no, sex._" Wow.

"Come on Rosy I'll go get the cowboy outfit!" Emmett boomed pushing past us pulling Rose behind him. "I'll get the sheriff outfit!"

"Oh jasper you need to see what I bought today!"

"Then why are we still down here. We'll be out in a few hours!" they ran up the stairs.

"I can't beli-"

"You know tomorrow is my day off…" Carlisle smiled at Esme and she bit her lip but smiled. "Only one day?" they laughed before they ran up the stairs.

"Well at least me and my wife aren't sex addicts." I turned around but Bella wasn't there. When I turned to face the door way I saw Bella at the top of the stairs in her bunny costume.

"Where's my boy toy?" she smiled her cute little seductive smile. Oh shit. That was it. I was gone.

-----------------------------------------MPOV----------------------------------------------------------

When we were next to our door Calum pressed me against the wall but never put me down. Our lips met and our tongues battled.

"Miley, we can't do this."

"Why?"

"Because I want to wait until we're married."

I pouted but the look on his face was pleading. I knew he wanted it but he did want to wait. "Fine." He set me down and I walked into the room not looking at him. I went and changed clothes before I climbed into bed.

Quick A/N: umm when I said that the kid was only one or what ever, I meant to go back and change that to four almost five but I forgot. So I'm telling you now!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: disregard the last authors note. The kid is only about one. I had forgotten the plot and that's why I said he was four. 

---------------------------------------MPOV------------------------------------------------------------

when I woke up I made my way down stairs and into the kitchen. It was awfully quiet for a house full of bored vampires…

I looked around a second before I knew exactly how to find out where people were….

"OOOHHHH EEEEMMMMYYYY!!!!"

he was in front of a second later. "I know what you're ganna ask, '_where the hell is my husband?!_'" he did a high pitched girly voice. "well he went to a casino with every one."

"why didn't you go?"

"because last time I broke a lot of stuff."

"oh. well I know what we should do!" I practically sang I was so excited.

"what?!"

"we… should… BAKE COOKIES!"

"OMC yes! Bella promised she would but she never did. But you know how so you can teach me!"

"correction, I don't know how, but we will figure it out."

"okay to the jeep!" we ran out to the jeep and jumped in. I stood on the center console and stuck part o my body out the skylight. When he accelerated to 150MPH I screamed.

"WWWWEEEEEEEE!!!"

"you're insane!" Emmett's booming laughter shook the whole jeep. When we pulled into the parking lot I got back into the car and we ran into the store. Emmett grabbed a cart and as I went to walk forward he lifted me by the shoulders and put me in the cart. We bought everything from the baking aisle. We didn't know what we needed so we decided to buy it all. When we got home no one was there yet so we started trying to follow the directions.

Three hours later we had gone through five boxes of cake mix and ended up with one cake, four batches of cookies and only two batches were edible, and three cupcakes. The kitchen was covered in flour, eggs, icing, sprinkles, and other unknowns. (Emmett thought it would be smart to try to make a giant cookie but it exploded for some reason…)

I was sitting on the counter eating a lollipop and Emmett was on the ground making a flour angel when we heard the door open and then seven vampires entered the kitchen. Esme screamed and every ones eyes widened.

"he did it!" I pointed to Emmett who was covered in flour and I was still eating my lollipop, (notice I'm not eating a cookie or something…) Esme glared at me so I took my hand that had the lollipop meaning to only point to Emmett, "he di-" but when I swung my arm I hit Emmett in the face with the lollipop and it stuck to his face.

We all stared at Emmett then burst out laughing. I used that as my chance to escape. I felt like a little kid again. when I made it up to my room I started to worried, how am I supposed to be a parent when I'm still a kid myself. I mean my sister is so much more mature than me. I can't be a parent! I can't do this! How do Esme and Carlisle deal with us all! But I assume to Esme it was her nature because she died still wanting to be a mother, and Carlisle just wants her happy and he loves us all. But me, I can't do this! What was I thinking? Oh yeah, I was thinking I wanted to do something I would never get the chance to do and give Calum something he can't get. Now what do I do? I can't take them. I'll just have to tell my sister I can't take them. I'm sure she knows someone else who can take them. She can't be relying on an eighteen year old. I mean getting married is one thing but getting three kids on top of that! it's insanity! I'm insane! Ugh! I froze when I heard the door creak open. Calum walked over and sat on the bed. I rolled over onto my stomach and buried my face in a pillow. He softly traced circles on my back.

"you know I'm here if you want to talk about it."

I turned my head so my cheek was resting on the pillow. "I know."

"you're sister will be here soon…" I knew he wanted me to talk.

I sighed and sat up. "I don't think I'll be a good parent. I'm so young."

He smiled and pulled me into his lap. "you'll be fine. Trust me. I know you."

"I'd hope you know me, you're ganna be married to me."

"well your sister will be here soon."

"then I'd better go get ready."

"okay." I crawled off his lap and walked into the bathroom to take me shower.

------------------------------------------CPOV----------------------------------------------------------

I watched her make her way to the bathroom before I moved to change clothes. I made my way down stairs and into the kitchen in search of Esme. She was putting away cleaning products she had no doubt used to clean up the explosion.

"Esme can I ask your advice?"

"sure anything."

"before you had your… baby… were you, nervous?"

"of course. Every woman is worried before hand. Miley's freaking out isn't she?"

"yes." I looked down.

"don't worry, she'll be fine."

"thanks, mom." I walked into the living room and sat on the couch letting my head fall back. I closed my eyes and got lost in thought. Sometime later the doorbell rang and everyone was in the living room at once. We all just stared at the door frozen. Miley came down the stairs and looked at us.

"ya'll have been around how long? And ya'll still don't know how to open a door?" we still didn't move. She just rolled her eyes and moved to the door.

----------------------------------------MPOV-----------------------------------------------------------

I made my way to the door and placed my hand on the knob. I couldn't get my hand to turn the knob though. Calum was behind me now.

"you turn and pull then the door will open." He whispered before kissing the back of my neck. Then he placed his hand on top of mine and helped me open the door. My sister stood there smiling.

"KYLE!!" I flew forward and hugged her as hard as I could.

"MILE!" we bounced up and down and hugged a bit longer before we calmed down. behind her stood someone I knew very well. It was her best friend Lila. Lila Was holding a little baby boy who I assumed to be Nicky. Kylie followed my gaze.

"that's him. that's your son."

Lila took a few steps forward and handed me him. he looked up at me with bright blue eyes. then he hiccupped. I started to cry. He was gorgeous. he was so tiny and warm too. He looked just like Kylie who looks exactly like me so he looked just like me. after a few moments I stopped crying and looked at him.

"hi there." He giggled then clapped his hands together before covering his eyes and giggling more. We walked into the living room and I sat on the couch with Nicky still in my arms. Alice started talking to Kylie and Lila while Esme and Bella came over to me to look at Nicky. I handed him to Esme who was gazing at him lovingly.

"I can't believe I'm a grandma." I saw Carlisle behind her who's eyes widened for a moment before he continued smiling.

"what worried about being a grandpa?" Emmett laughed.

"it just sounds so… old."

"oh heaven forbid. Carlisle, old? Yeah I mean you're only what? Almost four hundred now? Not old at all." I remarked and we all laughed.

--------------------------------------CPOV--------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at Miley and my whole family as they took turns holding little Nicky. I was flooded with joy when Miley's face lit up. I think I may have even let my power down. oh no.

------------------------------------------EPOV----------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't wait until the kid was older so I could wrestle with him. I think Esme had gotten over rage. She seemed happy now. I mean she was mad earlier when she found out what me and Miley did. Bella was handing Miley Nicky when all of a sudden her stomach was huge! She looked pregnant!

"what the fuck was that!" I gaped staring at Bella. Her face looked paler and her eyes widened before she whipped her head towards Calum. Everybody was silent and we all just stared at Bella. I swear my eyes were seeing things. Vampires can't be pregnant, can they? After a few minuets of no one speaking or answering my question I repeated it.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

"CALUM!" Bella screeched before attacking him.

"OW… SORRY… OW… IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

I grabbed Bella by the back of her shirt. "what the hell am I missing?"

"I'm pregnant. No one was supposed to know."

"well apparently Calum knew."

"and Carlisle, and Edward, and Alice."

"so the only people who didn't know were me, Rose, Miley, Esme and Jasper?"

"yeah pretty much." We were all dumb founded.

"when is the baby due?" Miley asked.

"about a week after the twins."

"OOOOO!!! Yay! they'll have a cousin!"

-------------------------------------MPOV--------------------------------------------------------------

my sister stayed awhile while we caught up and stuff. she was staying with Lila who had just recently moved here. We agreed the kids would never know that Kylie was their real mother. They wouldn't even know she existed. We also decided to never tell Bella's daughter about my sister. She wouldn't know that they weren't mine either. but it was for the best.

-------------------------------------------NPOV (narrator) -------------------------------------------

Bella and Edward's daughter, Elizabeth after his mother, was born a week after the twins which were named Keelee and James.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N this is thirteen years later and they live in the same place still.

----------------------------------------KPOV----------------------------------------------------------

I rolled restlessly in my bed. I knew that I would be woken up soon by a much too eager Nicky or Jaime. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. I can't believe my parents were going to school with us. it'll be bad enough having my brothers there but having parents there will be horrible. Of course people won't know there really my parents but I will. And so will my cousin Lizzie. I got out of bed and got ready. As soon as I finished my door bursts open.

"Kelee, it's the first day of seventh grade!"

"yes Lizzie, it is."

"why aren't you excited?"

"because, our parents will be there."

"but people think they're our brothers and sisters."

"but they're not! And they don't even need to be there!"

"calm down. it'll be fine. We just ignore them."

"I wanted to try out for cheerleading but no, I can't."

"why not?""  
because my MOTHER was the captain!"

"she's quitting to do drama again."

"so! She WAS the captain which is just as bad. I'll be expected to be just as good. Which I'm not. She's too perfect."

"oh you're just tired come on, we need to eat breakfast before the boys do." We walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Esme was placing pancakes and bacon on the table as we walked in. I ate a piece of bacon then my brothers rampage in. they ate the whole stack of pancakes before we headed out to the car. for me school was boring. Nothing happened. Simply boring. When I got home my mom was in the kitchen cleaning or something. She had the radio on and she was listening to a song by Brad Paisley and Dolly Parton. She had one tear running down her cheek. She needs to get over it. it's a song about dying. Which we don't do. So she has no worries.

"mom, come on, it's a song about dying."

"yes and it's sad."

"no it's not! We can't even die! It doesn't apply to us! we don't ever die! No matter how much we want to!"

"you do not want to die and if you ever say that again I will take you to a doctor or something!"

I rolled my eyes and went up to my room slamming the door.

------------------------------------NPOV---------------------------------------------------------------

as I walked into my biology class I looked around and noticed a few familiar faces. One girl I noticed stood out. it was like I couldn't stop looking at her all period. The teacher assigned us a project and I got paired with her. Her name was Lola. The teacher gave us the last twenty minuets of class to get with our partners and come up with ideas.

"hi, uhh, I'm Nicky."

"I'm Lola." She smiled. She had dark blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. she was gorgeous but that didn't seem to be enough to cover what she was. to me she was like Rosalie. I had this strange attraction to her even though I had hardly said two words to the girl. It was so strange, but I suppose it's just because it's the first day of school.

"so what should we do for our project?"

"umm, what ever you want I suppose."

"well anything really, as long as it doesn't involve blood. I'm a little… sensitive."

"we could do something easy like seeing if a plant grows better in light or dark areas, even though everyone already knows the answer."

"sounds perfect." She said with a smile.

"we could get together later and work on it…"

"okay sounds good."

"we can go to my house. I know my brother and sister will be there along with all my cousins."

"okay." it was strange, they decided to start school on a Thursday leaving the second day to be on Friday then a weekend.

"we could probably ride with my sister."

"sounds good, what lunch do you have?"

"third."

"me too! Maybe I'll see you then. I don't really know anyone yet."

"I don't either really, you could sit with me if you'd like."

She nodded then the bell rang. "I guess I'll see you at lunch." I nodded, gathered my stuff and walked to algebra.

After algebra I had homeroom with Lizzie and Keelee. I told them about Lola and I felt. Lizzie was all but screaming with excitement by the time I was done.

"AAAWWWW! How cute!" I blushed, a stupid habit.

Keelee was the polar opposite. "you idiot! You can't do something like that!"

"Keelee what's your problem?" we had to end our conversation then because the teacher shot us a look.

-----------------------------------LPOV-----------------------------------------------------------------

I still wanted to know what was up with keelee. She'd been so unhappy lately. So I sent her a note.

_What's up with you?_

My mom! She's so annoying! I don't even think she likes me. I was probably a mistake and she was just like 'W/E' before I was born.

The teacher looked our way so I didn't reply but I was going to have a word with her as soon as that bell rings. But it really pissed me off that she would say that. my mom has told me how Miley was prior to my cousins births. She was freaking out! no one was supposed to ever tell them about it but I think Kelee needs to hear it. her mom does so much for her and she doesn't even care. She's one of the luckiest people on this earth. Not many people are as lucky as us. when the bell rang I walked to world cultures with Keelee.

"look, you're being a brat. Get over yourself. You don't even know how much our family loves us. or how happy they are to have us. you're parents would never regret having you. And you weren't an accident."

"what ever!" she stormed off and I didn't even bother to go after her. it would be a moot point.

--------------------------------KPOV-------------------------------------------------------------------

all through World Cultures I couldn't stop thinking about what Lizzie had said about me being a brat. I had P.E my lunch period. When I walked into the gym I saw my friend Morgan. She looked down and unhappy. I skipped over to her hoping to cheer her up.

"Hey Morgy."

"oh, hi."

"what's wrong?"

"my parents."

"oh…"

"they fought all night so I didn't get any sleep. And my dad told me that he regretted me and didn't love me. then he walked out on me and my mom. And when I talked to my mom this morning she said they were divorcing."

Morgan told me a little more about her parents and how bad things were. I felt bad for her. she lived in a broken home. I didn't. but I had been acting like it. I owed my mom and dad a huge apology. When the bell rang I ran to the cafeteria and straight over to my mom. I threw my arm around her and hugged her tight.

"I'm sooooo sorry mom! I know I've been a brat lately and I shouldn't have. Been I'm sorry and I love you." Then I did the same to my dad.

"what's gotten into you?" my mom sounded worried.

"it's… my friend Morgan… she's having family issues, and I felt bad for being so mean."

"sweetheart, we thought nothing of it."

I was still sobbing into my dad's now soaked shirt. I looked up at him then back at his shirt. I took a step back.

"sorry 'bout that." my mom wrapped her arms around my shoulders and we sat down.

----------------------------------NPOV-----------------------------------------------------------------

as I entered the cafeteria I saw keelee crying. I was curious so I took a peek into her mind. She was replaying her conversation with Morgan. Apparently Lizzie got to her. As I made my way towards our table I looked for Lola. She hadn't come in yet which was a good thing. I needed to tell my family first. I told them about Lola and Emmett was the first to comment.

"ooooohhhh! Someone's got a crush!" I growled quietly at him and of course Jamie heard.

"you'd better run Emmett Nicky growled at you! AAAHHH!" he made an ass of himself and started running towards the exit. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, she's new and we got paired up for a science project so she's coming over after school to work on it."

"great! Just what I wanted! Another flipp'n human!" Edward threw something at Rosalie's head and it bounced off.

"of shut up Rosalie, it's been fifteen years!" I saw Lola walk in and I didn't feel like dealing with my childish family so we sat at our own table.


	6. Chapter 6

-----------------------------------------LPOV-----------------------------------------------------------

After world cultures I had language arts. Jamie had the class with me but when I walked in I saw he was talking to some girl so I decided not to interrupt. I sat towards the back. a boy came in a few moments after me and took the available seat next to mine. He was very good looking, and that's coming from a vampire. He had shaggy black hair like my dad's only his was black, he was tan and tall, and looked very muscular. He smiled, "hello."

"hi." I returned the smile and almost got lost in his green eyes but managed to rip my eyes away. A few moments later he turned to me.

"so where's the teacher?"

I had completely forgotten she had gone somewhere. I cocked my head to the side then remembered what she had said. "she's making copies or something." I felt completely idiotic. I suddenly forgot English. Usually I talk like my dad and now I can't talk period.

"oh, well I'm Tristan."

"I'm Lizzie."

"short for Elizabeth I presume?"

"yes it was my grandmothers name." the one that died a hundred years ago.

"I'm new around here so I don't know too many people just yet."

"oh you will. Give a week. It's way too small around here. not many people to know." he chuckled and we talked about a few other things. When the teacher finally showed up the bell was about to ring dismissing us to lunch. Tristan was from Tennessee and we clicked instantly. He was a lot like me actually. And the way he spoke was like it was from a different era much like mine.

When the lunch bell rang we walked with Jamie and Frankie to the cafeteria. We opted not to sit with our family but to sit at our own table. We noticed Nicky sitting with Lola.

"hey what do you guys say to going over and 'introducing' ourselves to Lola?"

"heck yes!" Jamie blurted out before he looked at Frankie. "what do ya say?"

she shrugged and Tristan nodded. We got up and made our way over to Nicky and Lola. I skipped ahead of every one and sat next to him kissing his cheek as I did so.

"oh, um, is this your girlfriend?" Lola looked a little nervous.

"oh god no! she's my cousin! My overly annoying and hyper cousin. I don't even think she has a boyfriend." He looked to Tristan. "unless I missed something." I had expected Tristan to say something but he didn't I just let it drop. We all got along well and everyone was coming over to our house after school to hang out. me and Tristan had the last two classes together, drama and science. Drama was easy, we did trust exercises. I fall Tristan catches, easy as pie. We did the best. I was surprised how much I trusted him after only a little while. he seemed to always be watching me and ready to catch me when I fall. I take after my mom, even when we're vampires we still trip over air. In science we choose lab partners and, as expected, me and Tristan partnered up. We sat in the back so we could pass noted the whole time. After the final bell we went to our lockers and put away our useless stuff. Rose was driving Emmett, Alice, and Jasper home. me and Tristan were riding with my mom and dad and Keelee. Jamie and Nicky along with Lola and Frankie were riding with their parents.

----------------------------------------KPOV-----------------------------------------------------------

what was up with my family? They're all paired up. I mean my brothers only think about these two girls and Lizzie only thinks of this Tristan fellow, and as for the rest of my family, well they're always under the attack-of-the-hormones. I rode home with Lizzie, her parents, and Tristan. She was completely absorbed by Tristan. I could see Edward looking back every few seconds and his eyes got darker each time. Yes he sides with me! they don't need humans. Bella when she looked back she would just smile. She was happy about all this! Was she crazy! humans in a hose full of vampires and what-ever-I-am s. when the humans were around I had to call my mom Miley and my dad Calum. It just didn't sound right. I hated it. I groaned silently at the thought. Why were they making friends with humans anyway? When we arrived home I went straight out to the lake where I hugged my knees to my chest and rest my chin on my knees. I was so confused.

-----------------------------------------------CPOV-----------------------------------------------------

I looked at Jamie through the rear-view mirror. I recognized the look in his eyes. I hated to see anyone in my family hurt. This wasn't going to be easy and it was going to hurt him. but I don't want him getting involved with humans. When we arrived at the house me and Miley went up to our room, well rather she went and I followed. I sat on the bed and she went into her closet.

"hey Mile?"

"hmm?"

"I... I…" she came out looking slightly annoyed. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a bra. That made it even harder to talk! Damn her!

"spit it out Calum. I already know what you're going to say."

"okay then, what are we going to do about it."

"correction, what are you going to do about it, not me. I have no part in this. You can go and break our little boys heart if you want but I'm not taking any part in that."

wow, something had her worked up. She was never like this. I got up and walked over to her. I towered over her because she's so short. She looked down. "what's up Mile?"

"it's nothing."

"yeah it is. I've been married to you for thirteen years. I know when something nothing and when something is something. And obviously something is on your mind."

"it's, just that, well, you know what imprinting is right?"

"of course."

"well you see, the thing is, my kind does the same thing. And I'm afraid that's what happened to Nicky and Jamie. I don't want to see them all broken. They only do it once so once they're gone they're gone for good."

"why didn't you tell me before?"

"because… I didn't want to."

"real answer please."

"what do you mean real answer?! That was the answer. And that's the only answer you're getting Calum James Conley!"

"Miley, what has gotten into you?"

"I don't know okay? just, don't break his heart too bad. I'll be back in a bit." Then she walked out. I hated it when we fought. And usually she never did anything like this. I'll just let her go so she can calm down a bit. I walked out onto our rather large balcony and sank onto one of the chairs.

---------------------------------------MPOV------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't believe Calum was being so hard about this. I mean he had a slight point but it wasn't that big a point. As I walked past a door it suddenly opened revealing a very smug looking Edward.

"what do you want?" I growled.

"calm down tiger. And we do have a point and that was quite an argument."

"well I'm not going to be the one to break my sons hearts."

"mile, listen, we wouldn't be doing this if there was ant other way, but there's not."

"I know." I half smiled as I walked out to the barn.

---------------------------------------------KPOV------------------------------------------------------

after a few minuets I caught wind of my parents thoughts. They were arguing over my brothers. I finally understood what was going on. imprinting. This was stupid. I didn't want to have any part of this so I went for a walk in the woods. I walked down the trails for about half an hour. I could have sworn on my life I heard a low growl. I just assumed it was my mothers thoughts. I blew it off and kept walking. A few feet later… WHAM! Someone had me pinned to the ground.

---------------------------------------------NPOV------------------------------------------------------

me and Lola hung out until about our when my mom took everyone home. my dad and Edward called us to the living room to talk.

"well first off I have a question for Nicky, how long until this project mis done and over with?"

"Monday."

"well then, starting Monday you are no longer allowed to associate with the human s on more than an acquainted level. No more hanging out with them after school and I'd really prefer you didn't eat lunch with them." We all gasped.

"NO! WHY!NO!" Jamie was extremely upset. He ran off to his room. Tears were brimming Lizzie's eyes so she left too. Leaving me, with them, alone. I didn't want to hear about their dangerous crap so I left too.


	7. Chapter 7

--------------------------------------------KPOV-------------------------------------------------------

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly simply as a knee-jerk reaction. I didn't know why I felt fear, I was the predator. I felt someone on top of me but knew it wasn't one of my family. I dared to open one eye but my other eye instantly shot open when I saw who was on top of me. two gorgeous blue eyes engulfed mine. His blonde hair blew in the slight breeze making him look even more like a run way model. He looked at me a moment before he jumped off and flew against a tree with his hands clamped into fists at his sides.

"oh my god!" he gasped. I jumped up as well staggering back against another tree.

"who are you?"

"Alec."

"why were you able to tackle me?"

"why wouldn't I be able to?"

"because. Why are you here?"

"because I felt like it."

"what are you?"

he looked down and got really quiet. "I don't know."

"are you alone?"

"I am now."

"what do you mean?"

"my parents left on some business trip and then weird stuff started to happen."

"who are you staying with?"

"well my older sister."

"oh, how old is she?"

"eighteen. But she's never home so I'm pretty much always at home by myself."

"oh that sucks. I can't get rid of my family. They're really getting on my nerves."

"I'll switch with you."

"I think I'd miss my obnoxious family though. So tell me more about you."

"okay." he told me a lot about him. He was my age. He was starting to go to my school. His parents were big time movie producers so they were never home. he lived at his house with his sister and their nanny and butler. His house was a few miles away from where we were. He liked football. He was smart and he was also what ever I was. he was sweet and funny too. I could sit and talk to him for hours.

"so why are you out here?"

"well, I wanted to get out of my house for a little while. to try and figure out hat is going on with me. but now I'm afraid what will happen when I go home. I might hurt someone I don't know my own strength. I wouldn't purposely hurt them but I could accidently hurt someone."

"you won't. you're too sweet to do something like that." I stepped closer to him so there was only a foot separating us. I felt so drawn to Alec. I looked up at him and smiled. He looked at me.

"could you, err, not stand so close?" he sounded nervous.

"why?"

"because I'm trying really hard not to kiss you."

"huh, really?"

"yeah."

I shrugged. His eyes cast down but then he looked up at me. a smile played across his lips.

"so you're just ganna stand there?" he had this cute playfulness in his voice.

"yep. I think I will." I answered sound quite smug. I'm a lot like my mother.

"taking the chance I might kiss you?"

"that's a chance I'm willing to take."

"alright then. you know about me and I want to know about you." He leaned back against the tree taking a more casual stance as did I. I told him everything about me. we were quite intrigued by one another. He was very playful. And the way he looked at me, it was a look no one had ever given me before but I was I had seen the look many times. We were quiet for a moment and his eyes seemed to glitter. He looked as if he was debating something.

"what are you thinking about?" I asked genuinely curious.

"nothing."

"come on I know it's not nothing."

"you really want me to say it?" I nodded. "you're really amazing. And… I really want to kiss you again." I smiled and giggled. "what was that for?" he asked.

"ohh noooothing." I looked everywhere but his face. I was thinking the exact same thing. He caught my jaw in hi hand and, ever so gently, made me look at him. "I know better." The smile on his lips grew bigger and I giggled again. then his lips met mine. He cupped my face in his hands gently and I held onto his elbows in the that I would fall over on account of feeling so light headed. He pulled away.

"I'm sorry that was out of line." He looked down as did I.

"'s okay." he looked up and smiled.

"you take things incredibly well."

"thanks… I guess."

He looked up at the dark sky. "you realize we've been here for three hours."

"oh, wow, that's a long time."

"should you be getting home?"

"no, I don't want to be there right now. My stupid siblings are being stupid and my parents are arguing over my stupid siblings." I said with a laugh.

"I see. I suppose I don't know what that's like because no one is ever home at my house. We could go hang out there for a little while if you want."

"sounds great." We raced to his house and I won. He arrived a minuet later. I had a devilish smile on.

"you got lucky." He laughed as we walked into the house.

"yeah if I got lucky then what did you get?" I asked.

"hhhmmm…? I don't know what I got."

"are you going to school Monday?"

"yeah."

"can I pick out your outfit?"

"sure… why would you want to?"

"because I love giving people makeovers and picking out their wardrobe."

"you're crazy."

"okay." he led us up to his room and I went straight to his closet. I went through all his clothes. He didn't have bad style but I could make it better. I walked out of his closet and found him at his computer chair.

"what are you doing tomorrow?"

"what is tomorrow?"

"Saturday."

"nothing… why?"

"I think we should go shopping."

"why?"

"because I want to give you a complete makeover."

"should I be scared?"

"probably. I take my aunt."

"why should I let you give me a makeover?"

"because you love me." I said before thinking about it. I usually only said that around my family. I hope he wouldn't think anything of it. I didn't want him thinking I was in love with him. even though I am.

"dang it! I guess I have to let you do it."

"why do you have to?" I was confused. Was he saying he loved me?

"because, I do love you." He looked down. my eyes widened. Did he really just say that?

"can you repeat that please?"

"repeat what?"

"the reason… you're letting me take you shopping."

"because I think I'm in love with you." I could feel the tears of joy brimming my eyes.

"oh no! please don't cry! I'm sorry! Never mind I don't love you." He said quickly obviously trying to figure out how to make me stop.

"Alec, I'm not crying because I'm upset. I'm happy. I love you too." He smiled and hugged me. we stood there for quite some time before my cell phone buzzed in my back pocket. I looked up hi and he smiled. He pulled the phone out of my pocket. He looked at the caller ID.

"it's your mom. Should she know you're here?"

"no she shouldn't even know about you!" I grabbed the phone and flipped it open.

"hey mom."

"hey, you need to be getting home. everyone is going hunting and I'm going with them for the fun of it. your cousin and brothers will be there when you get back."

"okay mom. Bye have fun."

she hung up the phone. "I have to go. But I'll see you tomorrow."

"do you want me to walk you home?"

"you don't have to but you can if you want."

"well I want to so I will."

We walked towards the woods that separated our houses then we ran to mine. When we reached the edge of the forest by my house I turned to Alec.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"yeah what time?"

"how about one?"

"sounds great."

"bye." He kissed my cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Then he was gone. I walked up to my house and told my siblings and cousin we were going to the mall tomorrow and they could bring their friends. When I got up to my room I was bushed so I was asleep instantly.


	8. Chapter 8

I know I've had a lot of chapters from the kid's points of view so here's Miley's Calum, Edward, and Bella points of view.

--------------------------------------------MPOV-------------------------------------------------------

Calum had really driven me crazy today with the whole thing about Nicky and Jamie. I think they should be able to have little high school crushes. He just doesn't get it. I have auditions all next week. So I had dance class tomorrow. As soon as we got back from hunting I was going to go up to my studio and work on some vocals because I had a feeling I was a little rusty. I got bored; I didn't even eat animals so it was pointless. Plus I was frustrated and agitated to no end. With an agitated sigh I ran out of the woods and back to the house. I had a dance class from eight to eleven. It was for the most advanced level of dancers. As I ran up to my room to grab my stuff I saw all the kids in the living room talking about going to the mall tomorrow. As I ran out to my black Porsche I heard the thoughts of everyone coming back. I zoomed out of the drive and onto the main road. It was seven thirty so I had a half hour to get there. When I got there my class was just starting so I ran in and started stretching. The class was actually mostly vampires. There were a few other creatures. Two witches, one whatever I am and a fairy. The class is called advanced because we didn't want humans in it. I walked over to Kathleen.

"Hey Kathy!"

"Mil!"

"how's it been?"

"good, good, actually the kids are about to start school."

"I remember what it was like when Nicky started school, scariest day of my life that was."

"so how's things with you?"

"I don't know, I've been so agitated with Calum lately. I don't know why though. I mean we get along great. He loves me, I love him, it's a damn love fest but lately every time we're together alone I get frustrated with him and end up arguing and leaving. I know Keelee's going to notice and freak out. she's just recently had a friend who's parents were getting a divorce and she was afraid that would happen to Calum and I, but I know it won't. but hopefully since I'll be at drama a lot soon it'll give me some space or something. Are you trying out?" Kathleen attended high school with us, same grade too.

"yeah. I can't wait. But about you and Calum, that happened to me and Mark a few years ago. You'll be fine. I guess it's like our midlife crisis."

"good."

Me and Kathleen made up a partner dance for auditions at school. At eleven I went back to the dressing rooms and took a shower. I changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top. As I began to head for the door my phone rang. It was Calum.

"yes?"

"I came to pick you up."

"okay are you at my car?"

"yeah."

"okay I'm coming."

"okay bye love you."

"love you." I shut my phone and walked out to my car. I climbed into the passenger side and fell asleep as soon as we started moving.

--------------------------------CPOV--------------------------------------------------------------------

as soon as we started moving she was asleep. I hated not ever talking to her. we'd been like this for about a week. Before school started she got all weird. I looked over at her sleeping and smiled. She was still so beautiful. When we reached the house I carried her up to our room and laid her on our bed. I shut off the light and shut the door. I looked over at Miley's sleeping form on our bed. She looked perfect. I went over and laid next to her. she moved closer snuggling into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her slender form and buried my face in her hair. I wondered if this would be happening if she was conscious? I didn't like the answer but it would probably be no. I got so lost in my thoughts that I was practically asleep. I had shut my eyes and I was thinking about m and Miley's relationship. I could remember the first day I ever saw her. life had been so wonderful up until a few weeks ago. She started flipping out on me over nothing. I've been so worried. I just want things the way they used to be. I'm hoping it's some kind of phase. Maybe it'll pass… maybe it won't. but if it doesn't, well, I don't even know what I'll do. I closed my eyes and was close to sleep but could never get close enough. Finally at six AM, I let go of Miley and went to get ready. The whole family left at nine and I was going to go do some work I had to get done for the real estate business me, Edward, and Jasper owned. As I walked into my office I swore I heard Miley mumble something. I just blew it off knowing she talks in her sleep. I proceeded into my office until I heard her mumble something I was actually able to understand. I ran in and she was tossing and turning.

"no Calum! Please don't leave! Anything just don't leave. No don't leave me!" I ran over and nudged her. she didn't react so I scooped her up. She buried her face in my chest and sobbed.

"Calum I… I thought you'd… left me!" she continued to sob into my chest.

"shh, shh, Miley, calm down, nothing is going to take me away from you, I'm right here, shh." I cooed. She slowly began to clam down.

"Calum, I'm sorry, I've been horrid towards you lately. I should never have been like that towards you! I just… I don't know…. do you forgive me?"

"what kind of question is that? of course! By the way we have the house to ourselves for the day."

"okay. well I wanted to do some stuff then maybe we can spend sometime together." She said smiling.

"okay, I have some work I need to get done anyway."

"okay then." she kissed my cheek before she skipped off to our shower. I was half tempted to ask if she wanted some company but decided not to. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face as I walked into my office. Miley actually seemed back to normal.


	9. authors note

Hello loves!

I'm bored so I'm writing this Author's Note.

Okay I know some people hate it when people do this but I want more reviews! It's my fuel. And idea's would be appreciated too.

I know it's taking a while to develop the story line but I promise sometime with in the next two chapters it'll get way more interesting. I'm also debating on whether or not I should write a lemon? Hmmm… any ideas? Because I sort of thought up another sub-plot type thing involving Edward, Bella, another baby, and a lemon. I thought up a humor chapter involving those subjects. But I don't know if I should write it so if you think I should I will.

I'm really bored too so if anyone wants to talk feel free to message me or AIM me mowmowmow101.

thanks loves,

the deranged crazy author,

Miley


	10. Chapter 10

-------------------------------------KPOV--------------------------------------------------------------

around eleven I gave up on sleeping and got on the computer. All my cousins were in the chat room so I opened a new one to talk to Alec in. we talked for hours!

Alec:2:58am- hey Keel, shouldn't you be going to bed, it's late and I know you're tired.

Keel:2:59am- yeah I probably should. G'night!

Alec:2:59am- good night, sweet dreams, I love you.

Keel:3:00am- you know I'll have good dreams, they'll be about you!

I was trying to avoid going to bed. I didn't want to stop talking to Alec.

Alec:3:00am- Keelee, I know what you're trying to do, now go to bed.

Keel:3:02am- fine, meany head.

Alec:3:02am- I love you too p

Keel:3:02am- love you! 3 p

I got off and finally went to bed although it was three in the morning.

_Next day…_

"_Bubble gum, bazooka, bazooka bubble gum…" _ My cell phone went off under my pillow. I grabbed my phone and opened it.

"good morning love, I figured you'd still be asleep but your aunts about to wake you up so I figured I'd do it for her."

"I thought we weren't going to the mall until one."

"well Alice wants to go at eight so she can be there when it opens."

"ugh!!!"

"sorry, love."

"Alright, see you soon."

"bye."

I hung up the phone and pulled myself out of bed. I took and shower then got ready. When I finally made it down stairs the whole family was there waiting.

"can you be any slower! Come on we have people to meet!" Lizzie was flipping out because she wanted to go see Tristan.

"yes actually, I can be slower, would you like a demonstration?"

"Keelee Anne Conley get your little butt down here now!" Alice was getting agitated so I hurried it up a bit.

When we finally arrived at the mall they left with each other and I used the excuse that I didn't want t be around all their lovey-doveyness. They believed it so I ran off to find Alec. I met him by the movie theater. I ran over and hugged him.

"hi there!"

"hello. Where to first?"

"I think we should go to… hmm… how about Hollister?"

"sure." We walked hand in hand to Hollister. we spent a lot of money there. Then we made our way to all the other stores in the mall. I even got him to go into a hair salon and he said I could dye his hair electric blue, as long as it was only semi-permanent.

--------------------------------------NPOV-------------------------------------------------------------

Keelee ran off trying to escape our "lovey-doveyness" as she put it. We all just let her go. Me and Lola were walking to the pet store when I swore I saw Keelee with someone.

"Lola isn't that my sister?"

She stopped then followed my gaze, "yeah, I think it is, but who is she with? I thought she was alone?"

"so did I, maybe we should follow her."

Lola looked worried so she agreed. We kept quite a bit of distance between my sister and us. We'd figured she's with some guy. They went into just about every store and nothing seemed to be wrong. They walked into a hair salon and I was tired of waiting.

"okay you know what, I'm just going to walk over and talk to her when they come out."

"if you think that's a good idea, have at it." Lola shrugged. We waited a few minuets and they finally came out. he leaned over and kissed her on the top of the head and I almost punched him. Something made her turn around and when she saw me she knew she was in for it. the next thing to come out of her mouth was just what I had expected.

"shit."

"yeah, shit is right, who is he?" I pointed to the guy.

"I can explain."

"well get to it."


End file.
